Heero's Decision and Its Consequences
by Keara
Summary: (Completed) Heero decides that he doesn't deserve Relena and leaves. What'll happen to him now? And will he be killed by the insane, vengeful woman he meets? Warning: There's angst and torture.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's notes: Okay Mike, here's the story you wanted. I finally did something to Heero. I hope that you, and all the other people that read this, will like it.  
  
This fic is mostly about Heero, and I threw in a some romance with Relena. I know it's been done before, but here goes.  
  
It takes place after the series. All the Gundams have been destroyed and the world is at peace. Relena lives with her brother Zechs, but she calls him by the name he was born with, Milliardo. Heero has been living with them for a few years. It is about his decision to leave Relena and what happens to him afterwards.  
  
  
  
Heero's Decision and Its Consequences  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Heero Yuy watched Relena from afar. She had blossomed into quite a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and lovely, her skin perfect. Any man would be grateful to have her.  
  
But not Heero. He didn't understand the feelings he was going through. And truthfully, he didn't really want to understand them. He was afraid of what they might mean. He didn't want to feel, didn't want emotions. People with emotions felt pain, heartache. He didn't want that.   
  
Relena walked around the garden of the beautiful home she shared with her brother. Heero watched as she leaned over to sniff the red roses. She looked so happy. She deserved someone who could feel happiness with her, someone that could love her properly. She deserved a man that would worship the ground she walked on. And Heero wasn't the man to do that.  
  
Heero picked up the duffle bag near his feet. He had been living in that house for a while, but now it was time to go. He couldn't be around Relena anymore, she brought up emotions he didn't want to feel. She made him want to become human again. What if there was another war? Would he be able to leave her to go back into battle? Would he even be able to battle once he let his emotions out again?  
  
He turned, walking away from Relena, leaving the lovely young woman so that she could find someone to be happy with. A tear escaped his eye, as he left. He was surprised to feel the wetness on his cheek and brushed it away quickly. He couldn't let himself get emotional now. That was what he was trying to avoid by leaving Relena. He couldn't stay around. If he did, it would be harder to lock his emotions away again.  
  
He checked into a nearby hotel. It was cheap and small, but he really didn't need anything more than a bed to sleep on. There was a TV, so he switched it on, not really interested in watching anything. He just needed to hear the sounds, to distract him from his thoughts of Relena.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Might as well take a shower, he thought. He stripped out of his clothes, leaving them lying on the floor of the bathroom. He stepped into the flow of water, letting it wash over him. He wished it could wash away his memories of Relena as easily as it did the dirt.  
  
After a quick shower, he stood in front of the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist. He rummaged through his duffle bag, looking for something to wear. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, along with a pair of boxers.   
  
Once he was dressed, and his hair was done in its usual style, he flipped the TV off and left his hotel room. He just walked along the street, not interested in doing anything. He bumped into several people as he walked, his gaze focused on the ground in front of him. He mumbled an apology, but never stopped.   
  
He wasn't even sure where he was going. The only reason he was out, was because he couldn't get his mind off of Relena. He didn't want to think of her, so he walked into the nearest bar he could find. He wasn't really old enough to drink, but he had a fake ID that could fool anyone.  
  
Heero ordered a beer and sat in a dark, quiet, corner of the bar. He didn't notice the woman staring at him from across the room. He wouldn't have cared even if he had noticed. He was just here to get drunk, to drown out the memories of Relena. He wanted the pain he felt in his heart to stop. He wanted to push his emotions back where he had them locked up before. Maybe this would help, if only a little.  
  
The woman walked over to him, after his second drink. He didn't look up at her. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice cold.  
  
"I just thought you might need some company. I bought you a drink." She held out a beer to him.  
  
He took it, but didn't invite her to sit. She sat anyway. "Leave me alone." He said, not really in the mood for company. He gulped down the beer.  
  
"I was wondering, are you Heero Yuy?" She asked, politely.  
  
"Yeah. What of it?" He glared at her, although he noticed just how pretty she was. She had ebony hair that almost reached her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to be green, but there was a hint of blue in them.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that I drugged the right guy." She stated, plainly.  
  
"What?" Heero gasped. Then, the room began spinning.  
  
"The drink you just guzzled, I'm afraid I dropped a very strong sedative in it." She smiled as she whispered, speaking only loud enough for him to hear.  
  
She stood from her seat and moved around to him. He could feel her arms on his back, lifting him from the seat. Heero wanted to push her away, to knock her over and beat the crap out of her for having the nerve to do something like this to him. But his body just wouldn't respond, and soon he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Relena looked around the rose garden. It was beautiful, but her mind was on other things. Something was different about Heero. She had thought she was getting through to him, opening him up to emotions that he had long ago cut himself off from.  
  
But when she had seen him that morning, he had seemed distant, more so than usual. When she asked him what was wrong, he just shrugged her off, not even bothering to answer her.  
  
That was why she had come to the garden. Relena needed some time away from Heero, to think things over. The garden was the perfect place when she wanted to think about something. It was quiet, no one would bother her there.  
  
For a moment, when she had been leaning over the roses, inhaling the sweet smell, she had felt as if she were being watched. When she looked around, she didn't see anybody, so she just brushed it off as her imagination playing tricks with her. Who would be watching her anyway?  
  
After a short time, wandering around the flowers, looking over the pretty blooms, she walked back into the mansion. She had finally come to a decision. She wouldn't ignore the feelings she had inside any longer, she couldn't wait for Heero to open up to her. Relena was going to tell him exactly what she felt.   
  
Relena walked to Heero's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply. So she knocked again, and again there was no reply. Instead of turning and walking away, like her mind was telling her to do, she opened the door. She peaked her head inside, checking to see if Heero was in there. When she didn't see him, she stepped inside.  
  
She wandered around Heero's room, looking at the books on the bookcase, the knickknacks on the dresser. None of them were Heero's, they had been there when he moved in. She ran her hand along the dresser and turned to face the bed. A piece of paper on the bed caught her attention.  
  
She picked it up, and read the words. When she finished, she couldn't believe her eyes. So she read them again, this time out loud, as if the words would have more meaning if they were spoken.  
  
"Relena, I know this may be difficult for you to understand, but I have to leave. You bring up emotions that I have shut away for many years, and I do not wish to bring them back. I hope you find someone that can love you like you deserved to be loved. I do not expect you to forgive me for my decision, so I will not ask. Goodbye, forever. Heero Yuy."  
  
Relena slumped to the floor, crying. It felt like her body had no bones, as if someone had just reached in and yanked them out of her. Her hand clutched the letter in her hand, as her sobs racked her body. She couldn't believe that Heero had just left like that. How could he do that to her? Didn't he realize how much he meant to her?   
  
Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her, lifting her from the ground. But she didn't open her eyes to see her brother carrying her out of Heero's room. She just buried her face in his chest, continuing to cry.  
  
A short time later, she felt the softness of her bed beneath her. Her brother's hands wrapped around her body, comforting her. She heard his voice. "Relena, what's wrong?" He asked as she continued to cry. "Speak to me. Did Heero do something to you?"  
  
She could hear the concern in his voice, and forced herself to raise her head. She looked into her brother's eyes, seeing nothing but compassion in them. He was so different than he had been before. He showed his emotions now. He had even told Noin how he felt about her. They were getting married in a couple months. "Oh, Milliardo," She cried, calling her brother by the name he was born with. Everyone else called him Zechs. She was the only one that called him by that name, but he didn't seem to mind. "He's gone." She sank back into his arms, wanting to feel the warmth of another body against hers. She felt so cold right now, cold and alone.  
  
"Who? Heero?" He asked, pulling her away from him to look into her eyes again. He gently wiped some of her tears away with his hand.  
  
She held the letter out to him, not being able to bring herself to speak again. Her tears continued to come forth as she watched him read the letter. Once he was finished, he brought his eyes back up to hers. "I'm sorry Relena. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Find Heero." She replied.  
  
"But he's made himself quite clear. He thinks he's doing this for you."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to let him walk away from me like this. If he wants to leave me, he'll just have to say it right to my face." Relena said, wiping the last of her tears away. She was done shedding tears, for now.   
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Heero awoke, his head throbbing with pain. In an instant, the events of last night came rushing back to him. He remembered everything, the bar, the woman, and being drugged.  
  
He slowly became aware that he wasn't lying down. He opened his eyes and looked around. Two chains hung from the ceiling, each one ending in a leather strap around his wrists. He looked down at his feet, and saw the shackles around his ankles, the other end of the chain imbedded in the floor. At least he was able to stand. He also noticed that most of his clothes were gone. He was only wearing his boxers.  
  
"Finally, you're awake." Said the woman from last night, as she stepped out of the shadows in front of him.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Heero asked, without a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"My brother died because of you, and those other bastards. I plan to make each and every one of you Gundam pilots pay for his death." She said, pulling a syringe from her pocket.  
  
She took the plastic cap off the needle and pushed the plunger up, making sure all the air bubbles were gone. A spray of liquid shot out the tip. Then she stuck the needle in his arm.  
  
"What was that?" Heero asked, as she pulled the syringe out again.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to fall asleep during your punishment. That would take all my fun away." She replied, tossing the syringe over her shoulder and across the room.  
  
Heero watched as she pulled a small box from her pocket and knelt before him. "Get away from me." He hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't want this woman to touch him. Who knew what she planned to do with him?  
  
"I don't think so." She opened the box and pulled something out. She grabbed one of his feet, and held it tightly with one hand. "Did you know that almost anything can be used to cause pain? Take the toothpick, for example." She said, holding up a toothpick for Heero to see.   
  
She placed the tip of the toothpick under his toenail, and paused for a moment. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she shoved the toothpick deep into the skin under his toenail, sending a bolt of pain up his leg. He clenched his teeth against the pain. Then she moved on to the next toe, pushing yet another toothpick under a toenail.  
  
Each time she shoved a toothpick under one of his toenails, he struggled against the scream that ached to be let out. He wouldn't scream, couldn't scream. If he did, it would only make her happy, and he didn't want to see her happy. It became more and more difficult, but eventually she ran out of toes. By the time she was done, his body was covered in sweat and his breath came in gasps.  
  
"Damn." She muttered as she stood. "You are not being any fun."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, lady." Heero said sarcastically, glad to see her disappointment.  
  
"Do not call me 'lady'. My name is Tracy." She shouted, her eyes burning with anger. She stormed off, leaving Heero alone with the pain in his feet. He could feel the blood dripping from his toes.  
  
He shifted his weight, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He tried not to put any pressure on his toes, not wanting to hurt them further. The toothpicks were still stuck in his toes. But his movements, shifted the toothpicks still imbedded in him and he hissed in pain.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Relena paced around her room, waiting for any news of Heero. He had left yesterday, but Milliardo hadn't been able to find him yet. She hoped her brother would get back soon. She hated waiting.  
  
Noin walked into the room, not bothering to knock. "Relena, are you okay?" She asked, stepping over to her.  
  
"I'm fine." Relena answered, hoping Noin believed her lie.  
  
It didn't look as if she had. "Please, Relena. I know when you're lying."  
  
Relena stopped pacing, and looked to the older girl. On her finger she saw the engagement ring that Milliardo had given to her. She wished that one day she would get one of those.  
  
As she looked at Noin, Relena knew she had to tell her. Noin wouldn't stop pestering her until she got an answer, she was sure of that. Besides, she had to tell someone eventually. "Heero left." She said.  
  
"I know. Zechs told me." Noin replied, calling Relena's brother by his other name.   
  
"I love him, Noin. It's not some simple crush, I really love him." Relena said, averting her eyes away from Noin.  
  
But Noin grasped her shoulders firmly. Relena looked to Noin, hoping she didn't see her as childish. "Did you tell him?" Noin asked.  
  
"No. I was too scared. I mean, he's Heero Yuy, he doesn't show his feelings like other people. What if he didn't feel the same for me?" Relena replied, her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Well, when Zechs finds him, you can tell him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same, then you'll just have to let him move on."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, Noin." She wrapped her arms around Noin, wishing it was Heero that she held in her arms.  
  
At that moment, Milliardo walked into the room. Relena pulled away from Noin, and both women looked at him. "Did you find him?" Relena asked, her heart filled with hope.  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena." He sighed, his eyes looking to the floor.   
  
Relena burst into tears, unable to stop them. Noin wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close to her body. Relena was grateful for the compassion the older woman was showing her. She didn't know if she could handle going through this alone. This was her first real relationship, and Noin had always been the one she went to for advice. However, this was the first time Relena's relationships had ever been the topic.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Noin asked, while she still held Relena.  
  
"He rented a hotel room, not far from here. But he hasn't been back there since last night. All of his clothes and belongings are still in the room." He replied.  
  
"You think something happened to him." Noin said. Relena lifted her head from the other woman's shoulder, fear beginning to spread through her body. Had something happened to Heero?  
  
Milliardo didn't answer that question, instead he said, "I'll go back out, and see if I can find out more." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Relena buried her face in Noin's chest. "What if he's dead?" She sobbed.  
  
"Now, Relena, you can't think like that." Noin said, pushing Relena away from her and holding her at arms length. "I'm sure that Heero is alive. And wherever he is, Zechs will find him."  
  
Relena nodded, although in her mind her hope was wavering. She wished she could be as sure as Noin. But dread was beginning to take over. What if Heero was dead? He would have died before she got a chance to tell him how she felt. She'd lose the only man she had ever loved. In her heart, she prayed that Heero was still alive, that she would get her chance to tell him that she loved him.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Heero looked down at his feet, wishing someone would take those toothpicks out of his toes. The sound of footsteps hitting the ground, attracted his attention. He looked up to see Tracy once again approaching him, carrying a box in her arms.   
  
"What have you got there?" He asked, casually.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take me to get you to scream." She said, not really talking to him.   
  
She dropped the box on the floor in front of Heero, then knelt down beside it. Heero watched as she searched through the contents, although he couldn't really see what was inside it from where he was. Then she stood, bringing something out of the box as she moved.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of the knife she held in her hands. She stepped over to him, running the blade along his cheek, lightly. She slid it along his neck and down to his bare chest. She kept moving it down, past his stomach and his hips. Then abruptly, she pulled it back and thrust it hilt deep into his thigh.   
  
He stifled his scream, biting into his own lip to keep it back. He bit hard enough to draw blood, and could taste it in his mouth.  
  
"Shall we try that again?" Tracy asked, reaching into the box again and pulling out another knife. She left the first one where she had stabbed him. Again she slid it along his bare skin, but this time moved it down the other leg. Once again, she pulled back and shoved the blade into his thigh.  
  
Repeatedly, she pulled knives out of the box. Heero wondered how many she had. She kept stabbing him, leaving each blade in his body. Heero was sure that he looked like a human pincushion now. There was a knife in each of his lower legs and shoulders. One was in each of his palms and feet. And there were two knives sticking out of each of his biceps, and several in his thighs.  
  
His body was shaking uncontrollably, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the next scream away. His body was exhausted. He just wanted the pain to stop. He looked at Tracy again, trying to keep a glare on his face.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, as if she were searching for something. "I think you'll scream now, won't you? Your body can't take it anymore."   
  
She slowly began pulling the knives out of his body, relishing every groan that came from him. Still, he wasn't screaming. But he knew that it was only a matter of time now.  
  
Tracy dropped the last knife, that she had pulled from his body, to the floor, as she stepped back over to the box. She reached in and pulled out a whip. Her lips curled in a venomous smile as she looked him over.  
  
The lash hit his chest, curling over his shoulder and slicing into his back. With each stroke against his body, his skin was ripped open. At first, he only hissed in pain at the agony. But as the beating continued, tearing the flesh from his body, Heero couldn't contain the pain anymore. It had been building for such a long time and now he finally let it out. He screamed, not stopping until he was completely out of breath.  
  
As his cries died down, he heard Tracy laughing. "That was wonderful." She said, her voice filled with happiness.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, as he let out a shuddered breath. He felt a hand on his cheek and pulled away immediately, opening his eyes to see Tracy in front of him.  
  
"Such a handsome face." She whispered, letting her gaze travel over his features. "If you had been ugly, I would have been scarring it long ago." She smiled. "I guess it's time I got to it now."  
  
Heero took in a breath and spit in her face. "You won't get away with this." Heero stated, although he really didn't believe it himself. No one knew where he was, so they probably wouldn't find him until after he was dead.  
  
Tracy continued to smile as she wiped the bloody spit from her face. "Now that wasn't very nice." She said.   
  
Heero knew she would retaliate. But what could she possibly do that would cause him more pain? Well, whatever it was, he would find out soon.  
  
However, his only thoughts at the moment, were of Relena. He regretted everything he had done to her now, all the pain he had caused her by not showing his feelings. He hoped that she would be able to forgive him. Maybe if he survived, he would be able to make it up to her. Maybe he could finally let his emotions out, if it would make her happy.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Zechs walked along the street. He was glad he had changed into less conspicuous clothing. He wouldn't want people he knew to see him hanging around this area.   
  
He had just come from some sleazy bar. Some people had seen Heero enter the bar last night. The bartender had said he had seen a man matching Heero's description, leave with a regular customer. The bartender had even been able to supply him with the address of the young lady.  
  
He had to find Heero. And if that meant going to the worst part of town, he'd do it. Relena's happiness was all that mattered now. And if Heero broke her heart by sleeping with some slut, he'd beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Zechs stopped in front of a building that looked like it should be condemned. He glanced at the paper in his hand then up the number on the building. This was the place.  
  
As he entered the building, he thought he heard a scream. It couldn't be Heero, he thought. But he pulled out his gun just in case. If Heero was screaming, then there must be a good reason.  
  
Walking down the dark hallway, he could hear laughter. He could see a light at the end of the hall. Then, suddenly another scream pierced the air, and Zechs ran to the door ahead of him.  
  
He threw it open quickly, not knowing what to expect. What he saw, shocked and appalled him. Never in all his years as a soldier had he seen such a sight. He had heard of people being tortured, but had never actually seen it with his own eyes.  
  
Heero was in chains. His body was covered in blood and sweat. His head hung down, so Zechs couldn't see his face. There were so many wounds on the boy's body.  
  
A woman ran at Zechs, screaming at the top of her lungs. In her hand she clutched a bloody knife. Zechs raised his gun and shot. The woman fell to the ground, not moving.  
  
Zechs approached her slowly, not knowing if she was dead or not. He knelt next the her and reached out his hand. Before he could touch her, she rolled over onto her back, slashing at him with the blade. It cut into his arm deeply. He shot again. This time the bullet hit her in the heart, killing her quickly.  
  
He searched through her pockets, looking for the keys to the chains that bound Heero. Once he found them, he ran to the wounded pilot, his hand over the bleeding wound in his own arm.  
  
Quickly, he unlocked the shackles on his ankles, and undid the leather straps that held Heero up. The boy fell forward and Zechs caught him in his arms. He laid him down on the floor and gasped in shock at the sight of the boy before him.  
  
The side of Heero's face was covered in blood. A long cut went from the center of his forehead down to his jaw, passing through his right eye on the way down. He carefully pulled each of the toothpicks from his toes, wincing each time Heero groaned in pain. Zechs hoped he had gotten to Heero in time.  
  
He carefully lifted Heero into his arms, hoping he wasn't causing the boy more pain than he was already in. He heard Heero groan again, but he stood anyway. Slowly, he walked out of the building, taking him to the car he had waiting nearby.  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Relena sat on her bed. Noin was beside her, holding her hand. Relena looked up at the woman and feigned a smile.  
  
Just then, the phone rang, startling Relena and causing her to jump. Noin ran to the phone and picked it up. It wasn't a video phone, just a normal old-fashioned one, but it still did its job.   
  
Relena just watched as Noin spoke to whoever had called. When Noin hung up, her face was pale. Relena asked, "Who was it?"  
  
"It was Zechs. He found Heero."  
  
Relena leapt from the bed. "That's great." She cheered. But then she saw the somber expression on Noin's face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"They're at the hospital." Noin said, her voice catching in her throat as she said the last word.  
  
Relena didn't wait to hear anymore. She ran from her bedroom and called for her chauffeur. Noin grasped her arm before she could get in the car. But neither of them said a word. Both she and Noin climbed into the car.   
  
They got to the hospital as quickly as they could, at least as quickly as the chauffeur would drive. As soon as the car stopped, Relena got out. Noin was right behind her, as she rushed into the hospital.  
  
Milliardo was waiting for them in the hallway. Noin ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. He winced in pain and pulled away from her. Relena saw the bandages on his arm, obviously so had Noin. "Zechs, you're hurt." Noin said, reaching out to his wounded arm.  
  
"It's not that bad." He replied, smiling. He quickly kissed her, then turned his attention to Relena.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Relena asked, before he had a chance to say anything.  
  
Milliardo closed his eyes a moment than let out a sigh. "He's in surgery." He said, his voice low. "He was tortured."  
  
Relena gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest, thinking of Heero in pain. What kind of a person tortures another human being? "Will he live?" She asked, her body trembling with fear.  
  
Milliardo wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. "I don't know. He was hurt pretty badly when I found him. But Heero's a strong person. He won't give up without a fight." He said.  
  
They waited hours. Milliardo and Noin were on either side of her. By the time a doctor finally came out, Relena was a nervous wreck. She clamped her hands together in front of her and stood as the doctor approached them.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked, a glimmer of hope still inside of her.  
  
"He's stable." The doctor said.   
  
Relena didn't give him a chance to say anything else. "What room is he in?"  
  
"He's in intensive care. Room 584. But . . ."  
  
She didn't hear anything else. Only the room number mattered to her. She ran down the hall, searching for the room. When she found it, she opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Relena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Heero. Blood stained bandages covered most of his body. A huge bandage covered most of his face. Tubes were sticking in and out of his body. An IV dripped fluids into his arm while a tube was stuck down his throat, forcing him to breathe. Machines were hooked up to him, some to monitor his condition, others to keep him alive.  
  
He looked nothing like the Heero Yuy she knew. He didn't look cold, or unemotional. Lying there in that bed, Heero looked frail and small. He looked human.  
  
Relena stepped toward his bed slowly, as if her presence could cause him more pain. She feared for his health, hoping he wouldn't die. She couldn't lose him, not before telling him how she felt. He had to know, even if it was the last thing he ever heard.  
  
The thought of him dying, brought her tears forward again. She didn't want to lose him. Relena stifled her sobs, afraid that if Heero woke up and saw her, that he'd be angry at her.  
  
She pulled a chair over beside the bed and sat. She stretched her arm out, placing her hand, gently, on his arm. She prayed that he would wake up, that he would come back to her.  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
Zechs was worried about Relena. It had been three days, and she refused to leave Heero's side. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. She said that she had to be there when he woke up.  
  
He sat in a chair outside Heero's room, thinking of a way to convince her to leave. He couldn't force her, that would only upset her. Zechs hated seeing Relena unhappy, and what she was doing wasn't good for her health.  
  
An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he looked up to see Noin beside him. She was stunning, although her face showed her concern. "Has there been any change?" She asked.  
  
"No. Heero still hasn't awakened." He answered.  
  
"And Relena?"  
  
"She refuses to leave his side. She won't eat or sleep. It's not healthy." Zechs replied, looking back to the floor.  
  
Noin sat beside him. "She loves him, Zechs. If it were you in there, I know I wouldn't sleep or eat."  
  
Zechs looked up at her, as she placed her hand against his cheek, gently. "I hate seeing her like this, Noin."  
  
"So do I. But we can't keep her from loving him, from wanting to be by his side." She said, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"I love you, Zechs." Noin said, smiling slightly.  
  
"And I love you." He replied, running his fingers through her short hair.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder. He held her close, not ever wanting to let her go. She was his love, the only one he truly cared for other than Relena.  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
Relena looked at Heero. After three days, he was still unconscious. At least that tube wasn't stuck down his throat anymore. He could breathe on his own, and that was good.  
  
She was so tired. It had been over three days since she last slept. How could she sleep, with Heero lying in a hospital bed? She leaned forward, resting her head in her arms on the edge of Heero's bed. Maybe she could rest her eyes for a few minutes. She closed her eyes, just wanting to get some rest.  
  
Relena awoke slowly, not knowing how long she had been asleep. She kept her head on her arms, not really wanting to get up just yet. In her mind, she yelled at herself for falling asleep while Heero was still hurt, but her body was so tired.  
  
Something brushed against her head, and she looked up quickly. Her heart pounded with joy when she saw Heero looking at her, his hand raised off of the bed, slightly. "You're awake." She smiled.  
  
"Relena." He said, his voice hoarse and rough. His hand fell back to the bed.  
  
A strange look passed over his face, and Relena became worried, as a tear fell from his eye. "Heero, are you okay?" She asked, her smile fading.  
  
"Forgive me." Heero replied.   
  
"For what?" Relena asked, confused.  
  
"For leaving you, for not being the man you deserve." He looked away from her. "I hope you find someone that can love you the way you should be loved."  
  
Relena blinked as her own tears fell. She couldn't believe that Heero was talking like this, that he was shedding tears. "Heero," She said, running her fingers through his dark hair. "I love you and I don't want somebody else."  
  
Heero turned back to face her. "You scare me, Relena. You bring up feelings that I don't completely understand. But I do know one thing." He paused, touching her cheek with his fingers and brushing her tears away. "I love you too."  
  
"Once you're better, I'll help you understand them. Don't ever leave me again." Relena said.  
  
Heero stared into her eyes. "Nothing could ever take me away from you again." He replied.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Heero was out of the hospital in less than a week. He insisted, saying that he didn't like hospitals. He moved back into Relena's mansion.  
  
After a while, his wounds healed completely, although he had to wear an eyepatch over his right eye. The cut that Tracy had made had been deep enough to blind him in that eye. A long scar crossed his face where she had cut him.   
  
He and Relena lived happily after that. She taught him how to express his feelings. They eventually married, and had children. Their children were raised happy, playing with the children of Zechs and Noin, who had married shortly after Heero got out of the hospital.  
  
Relena became the happiest woman alive, in her opinion. She had Heero, the man she had loved for so long, and he would never leave her again.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
I know the ending was terrible, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review, and be kind.  



End file.
